<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To The Friend I Long To Find by AbiSanPoetry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844690">To The Friend I Long To Find</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiSanPoetry/pseuds/AbiSanPoetry'>AbiSanPoetry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abi San's Poetry [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiSanPoetry/pseuds/AbiSanPoetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem to a lost friend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abi San's Poetry [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To The Friend I Long To Find</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We used to be friends<br/>
And now you’re a ghost<br/>
It’s been so long since we spoke<br/>
Our conversations I miss the most<br/>
And I know that you’re busy, cause I’m busy too<br/>
But that doesn't mean that I don’t still miss you</p><p>And sometimes I dream<br/>
That you are still here with me<br/>
But when I wake<br/>
I feel sadness at my mistake<br/>
You’re not by my side<br/>
And haven't been for a long while</p><p>But I hope that you are happy<br/>
And I hope that you are safe<br/>
But above all I hope that you read this someday<br/>
So that it might help you find your way<br/>
Back to my side, where I hope this time you’ll stay.<br/>
-Abi San</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>